Young and Abused
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Gabi has been working for Josh for almost a year although she knows she is hopelessly in love with Josh she listens to Sofia and get back out there and starts dating again she meets this guy named David and she really likes him 2 months later they move in together and then he starts abusing her what will Josh do when he finds out


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

**Gabi's P.O.V**

"David please stop I'm so sorry I'll never do it again" he got angrier "I know you won't do it again you little bitch" and he slapped me hard against my face he hit me so I stumbled and fell to the floor he kicked me really hard on the stomach and then smiled mischievously at me "well now that you are already on the floor lets have some fun" he said he unzipped his pants and ripped mine off and without a second thought he thrusted into me. I was crying this was horrible

This whole thing started 6 months ago I have been working for Josh for almost a year and finally listened to Sofia and got back out there even though I knew deep down that I am in love with Josh but I knew that would never happen since he is engaged to be married. So when I met David I was happy and he made me feel special he always gave me roses and chocolates and then 2 months after we started dating he asked me to move in with him and I agreed and that's when the whole abusive relationship started he comes home every night drunk off his ass and the beats me up and rapes me then he goes to bed and when I wake up in the morning he is already gone to work

Nobody knew about what was going on because I am an amazing actress I hide all the bruises and cuts with makeup and walk in every morning with a bright fake smile on my face. "Have you learned your lesson bitch?" I nodded "good" and he walked off and went to bed tonight he beat me because I got home 10 minutes later then I usually do and it was because of traffic but David doesn't care I'm supposed to be home at 7:30 on the dot everyday

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror I looked at myself I think this is one of the worst beatings I have ever received he actually gave me a black eye I don't know if I will be able to hide this behind makeup but I have to try my best I lifted my shirt up and it was covered in bruises and it heard to breath where he kicked me I clutched the sink and started crying what the hell did I ever do so bad that I deserved this. After I dried my tears I walked to the couch and fell asleep that's where I sleep every night …

I woke up the next morning it is 6:30 I get up and get dressed and put makeup on luckily I am able to hide the black eye behind makeup I get into my and go to Josh's place I want to cry I am in so much pain

When I pulled up I got into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to Josh's apartment using the reflection in the elevator I practiced my fake smile by the time the elevator opened I had pretty much perfected it I opened the door and was surprised to see Josh awake and downstairs and he was cooking?

"Uh Josh what are you doing?" he looked up and smiled "well good morning, well the last few days I noticed that you look like you have not been feeling so well you look tired and you already do so much for me so I thought today I could make breakfast for you" I smiled "that's so sweet thank you" he handed me a plate and we went the couch to sit down and eat

After a few moments of silence he finally asked me "Gabi are ok I mean lately you look so tired and like you don't feel good is something wrong because you know you tell me anything I'm your friend" I smiled he is so sweet and so kind and that's why I am in love with him I looked up and smiled "I'm ok Josh I promise I just have a slight cold" he put his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed he did not realize it but it hurt so bad

"Ok well I have to get to work but if you need anything just let me know" I nodded when he was out of slight I let out a moan of pain everything on me hurt I looked down at the plate of food Josh had made I was sad because he had gone through all that trouble to make it and I am not going to eat it I haven't had much of an appetite since the abuse started I wrapped the plate up and put it in the fridge I knew someone would eventually eat it

A few hours later I was almost done making lunch when my head started pounding I clutched the counter "Gabi are you ok?" I heard Yolanda ask I nodded "uh can you tell Josh that I was not feeling well and left home early" she nodded I grabbed my purse and walked out the door I went to my apartment an looked around it was a mess I guess going to sleep is a no go saying as I would never be able to sleep knowing this house is a horrible mess

I had spent the past 4 hours cleaning the house but now it was completely spotless I looked at the clock I had about an hour before David would be home so I had to hurry and make dinner I decided to make steak and baked potatoes. David walked in right on time he looked at me "well it looks like someone learned their lesson" I nodded we sat down and started eating and I saw a disgusted look on his face "is something wrong?" he looked angry "yeah I can barely cut this steak it's so tough" he walked over to me with his knife and became very scared

He took my arm and slid the knife down it I watched as the blood started to flow out of my arm "I should be able to cut my steak just as easily I cut your skin" he brought the knife to my face and slid it across my cheek I felt the blood down my face I knew if I cried he would beat me he threw the knife down and walked away that's when I started crying I know I can't stay here anymore I have to leave I grabbed my purse and ran out the door

I drove and all reality I had no idea where I was driving to after about 30 minutes I realized I was at Josh's place I got out of the car and went upstairs and snuck inside I decided the bathroom was a good place to be right now I tip toed to it and then locked the door I looked in the mirror and saw my face and that's when I lost it I slid to the floor and cry myself to sleep

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door "Gabi is that you?" I heard Yolanda's voice ask I sat up and unlocked the door to let her in she was holding towels but dropped then when she saw me "oh my god Gabi what happened to you?" I started to cry again "David" she knew who David was "how long has he been doing this to you?" I looked up at her "6 months" she gasped

"I'll be right back" I nodded about 10 minutes later I heard running the door swung open and Josh was standing before me "Gabi?" he asked in shock I started crying he pulled me close to him and let me cry on his shoulder "how long has he been doing this to you" "6 months" I mumbled into his shoulder "I'm so scared I never told anyone because he threatened to kill me"

"Well I would never let that happen Gabi and you are never going back there mark my words if he ever comes with in a 100 feet of you he will regret it big time" "c'mon lets get you cleaned up and you can go to the guest room and get some sleep…

**Ok so what do you think?**


End file.
